


Reassurances of Life

by Madilayn



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: In their line of work, close calls are a fact of life.  But sometimes, something happens, and you need that extra reassurance that you are still alive.





	Reassurances of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonWindDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWindDancer/gifts), [Ginger676](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger676/gifts).



He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wincing as he twisted. He sighed as he looked down at the bruises on his side, and knew they extended around his back. He had been reassured by the Doctor that they really looked worse than they actually were.

Didn’t mean they didn’t hurt; but he wouldn’t change the action he took that caused them. Though ending up under a staircase collapse wit Chet Kelly tramping over him was something he would gladly do without, even if his only injury was bruising and some smoke inhalation. It hasn’t kept him in hospital, so he didn’t really count it as an injury; even if the bruises meant he’d have to miss a couple of shifts.

Still, it was a reminder he wasn’t as young as he once was. 

The house was definitely cooler than it was outside. The Los Angeles summer had decided to give an extra burst of heat over the last few days. He slipped a pair of running shorts on and headed out to the kitchen for some cold water, and then to his favourite chair in the great room. 

He stretched out and gladly drank down the cold water, enjoying the slight breeze that came through the huge open doors and let his eyes start to drift close.  
________________________________________  
He came into the room and visibly relaxed when he saw the other man sprawled out in what they knew was his favourite chair. That comfortable chair and matching ottoman that made it almost like a bed big enough to fit all three of them (albeit rather squashed together and with Georgie on top of he and Hank), and they had proved it many times, though usually on a cold night.

As he approached, he could see the steady rise and fall of the other man’s chest, his long, lanky body relaxed, legs propped up on the ottoman that went with the chair, and hands clasped loosely on his belly. For all the years he’d known him, he never ceased to be amazed at the strength that lean body had. From the first time his life had been saved by this man; those long muscles taught in arms that clung desperately to him, pulling him up from what would have been a fatal fall. Gentleness as those arms cradled an injured child or ran his fingers over lust sensitized skin. He shivered as he recalled that feeling, suddenly needing that again. 

And finally, in the very early hours of the day, the strength in those hands and fingers as they gripped his when he had hauled away debris, uncovering his trapped Captain, continuing to grip as they had carried him out. 

Now, he could see the bruising on Hank’s side. It looked nasty, even if he had reassured him that all it was was bruising and under no circumstances was he to call Georgie because he wasn’t being hospitalized and he’d explain to her when they got home in a few hours.

Mike had ignored him and contacted Georgie immediately. Hank had been held under observation, and their Georgie had stayed with him and brought him home to rest. 

Now Mike had returned home and could reassure himself that Hank was OK.   
________________________________________  
Hank opened one eye. “Don’t hover, Mike. I’m not actually asleep.”

“I was a bit surprised to see you. Georgie said you were asleep in bed.”

“Too hot. I had to have another shower and decided to come out here.” Both eyes were open and alert now. 

“We couldn’t find you. And when we did, you were so still.”

“Michael, babe, Kelly walked over me several times. There was too much crap on me to move out of his way. How’d ya think I got these bruises?”

“When the stairs collapsed…”

“Well, I got hit. But the main supports didn’t hit me. And I was stuck there long enough to get some smoke inhalation. But it was Kelly who did the damage.” Hank smiled warmly. He’d known Mike since he had been a Probie; had lived with him since 1964. He knew the difference between Mike Stoker, possibly the best Engineer in the Department and also the quietest; and Mike the private person. A man with a deep, wicked sense of humour, but also a deep need for human contact.

“C’mere babe.”  
________________________________________  
Mike came forward. Georgie and Hank knew him so well. Knew what he needed when he needed. It was that human touch, that need to hold and be held. He smiled as Hank beckoned him over and then stretched out along Hank’s lanky form, avoiding the bruises. He sighed contentedly as he felt skin against skin and nuzzled a little into the side of Hank’s neck. 

It was always hard for him during a shift; to have that lack of human contact, especially when one of his shift mates was injured. He had to hold back from touching them, feeling for himself that they were alive and would be coming back to their family. 

Fortunately the two people he loved most understood, and on his days off made sure he could get the human touch he craved, be it resting a hand on his shoulder, a warm hug, or making sure he slept between them, with two pairs of arms around him. 

And now as he lay, his head on Hank’s shoulder, bare skin touching bare skin, he could relax, knowing that although bruised and battered, Hank was alive.  
________________________________________  
He should have been feeling hot and sticky. Certainly, the weather was still as hot as it had been earlier. He should have been in pain, but the weight on his uninjured side was so familiar to him, so comfortable and loved, that it was like an extension of himself. The only thing that would make It completely perfect was if his other side had the slighter, softer and just as much-loved weight of his wife on it. He knew she was around, but also knew she had a full patient diary that day. At least the clinic building was literally next door to the house.

Hank’s hand roamed, idly stroking Mike’s back and shoulders, enjoying the feel of smooth skin covering hard muscles, skin tanned a light golden that Hank knew covered every inch of Mike’s body. Not for the first time, Hank was amused to think of the differences between the person Mike Stoker portrayed at work and the private Mike Stoker that few outside his family ever saw. It showed occasionally, when Mike couldn’t help himself and let fly one of his famous (or infamous) one liners, or out-phantomed the Phantom with a practical joke. 

Was that one of the things that had moved him from loving his best friend to being in love with him? Had it been seeing Mike through the eyes of Georgie – a woman who had known Mike since they were both four years old, who had grown up together, loving each other deeply. And getting to know the other side of Mike Stoker. Loving, sensitive, and protective. A man who also needed to touch and be touched. Their Michael was, in many ways a simple person, but in others incredibly complex. 

As his lips rested on Mike’s forehead, Hank relived in his mind the extraordinary twists his life had taken since 1964 when his first wife had served divorce papers on him. How could he have known that would result in what was love and a life that he would cherish.

All of a sudden, he felt a wave of desire cross over him, and he shifted and started to kiss and caress Mike. Mike had been the one to pull him from the debris of a fallen staircase, to half carry, half support him out of the building, to take charge and reassure his men that their Captain was going to be fine. 

And to ignore his orders that Georgie not be contacted. Because Mike was a wise man and knew their wife would need to reassure herself that Hank was OK, and that if he couldn’t be there, then she would be what he needed.

God, how he loved them both.

Hank realized he could feel gentle hands stroking his skin, lips and tongue caressing, tasting. The feeling of a hard cock rubbing against his, which was hardening in response. He felt Mike shift until he was lying on top of Hank, Mike’s mouth moving to cover the other mans, both of them moaning in pleasure at the friction of hard cocks through thin material.

Hank’s long legs wrapped around Mike’s hips, his hand sliding into Mike’s shorts and Mike moaned into their kiss. “Hank, wait… want…” He levered himself up, ignoring the other man’s slight growl of displeasure. Swiftly he divested them both of their shorts and sank back down on his lover, caressing his cock with hands and mouth and working his way up Hank’s lean, muscular torso. He could taste the salt on the other man’s skin from the light sheen of sweat on his body, and this mixed with the taste of Hank himself aroused Mike even more. His half formed plan of spending a very agreeable time giving Hank a blow job (something he and Georgie loved to give, and Hank loved to receive) vanished in a surge of lust, All he wanted right now was to feel Hank’s cock against his, their bodies touching, rubbing, kisses and caresses until they both climaxed and beyond. 

Their passion giving that reassurance of life he craved.

Mike paused as he saw the deep bruising on Hank’s side again and began gently kissing and stroking the bruises.

Hank sighed and moved his hand to Mike’s shoulder, stroking. “Mike, babe, you’re killin’ me here.”

Mike looked up, grinned and moved his hand to Hank’s cock, grasping it and stroking firmly. “So, stop encouraging me,” he said before moving to lick a nipple peeking through the other man’s chest hair, causing Hank to moan and buck.

“Pal…”

Mike was chuckling. “You’re lucky,” he said, before kissing the bruising again, and sliding back up the lanky body beneath him. “I need you too much at the moment to even give you a blow job.”

Hank reached up and drew his head down for a deep kiss. “I’m sure we can make up for that later,” he said after they broke the kiss. Mike smiled lazily and slowly rolled his hips, loving the feel of his and Hank’s cocks sliding against each other. He felt his cock jerk as Hank moaned, apparently also enjoying the feel.  
________________________________________  
This was unusual for Mike. Usually Hank was on top, and Mike loved that. He loved to be fucked. Loved to be held, and Georgie and Hank made sure that he had what he wanted, loved and needed. He loved them both, needed them both. But right now, he wanted to be the one in charge, needed to be the one working to give his lover pleasure. 

Most of all, he wanted Hank. He needed to feel him alive, responding and not looking as pale and still as he was when they found him. Mike reached between them and grasped their cocks, and felt Hank’s arms tighten around him, his hands stroking, causing Mike to arch his back and his hand on their cocks tighten. 

Hank suppressed a wince. His bruises were hurting again, but he didn’t care. He wanted this – actually needed it. Hank wasn’t sure he would ever be able to confess to Mike – or the rest of his boys – just how frightened he was that he wouldn’t make it out of that building. As the air had been replaced by smoke, that burned his throat and lungs as he was forced to inhale it again and again. 

He’d been terrified as he’d found it harder and harder to breathe. Terrified he would never see Georgie and Mike again. Even after he had been freed, and he still struggled to breathe, he’d been terrified. Although he’d said not to let his wife know, deep down he was pleased that Mike ignored him and contacted their wife. 

He’d always wondered what he’d done to deserve how much Georgie and Mike loved him. He’d certainly not expected to fall in love with his best friend – his male best friend. It had taken time. He’d fallen deeply in love with Georgie first, and had been bewildered when she explained that she and Mike were a package deal. He hadn’t even realized that he had slipped from loving Mike to being in love with him – it hadn’t been something he had ever experienced. He wasn’t attracted to men. Hell, he still wasn’t. The only man he desired sexually was Mike. Almost as much as he desired his wife; and he was the first one to admit he desired his wife pretty much constantly. Certainly, every time he saw her.

It certainly never dawned on Hank Stanley that Georgie and Mike considered themselves lucky and, in their turn, wondered what they had done to have him love them so much.

Hank felt Mike’s hand grasp their cocks and thrust up into that hand. His cry was part pain at the sudden movement, but mostly desire and lust. He was enjoying Mike being in charge but knew that Mike also needed to still be nurtured as well. As they made love, he held his lover close, stroking and loving, kissing and telling him how much he loved him.

So much loving, making him feel alive. Hank pushed his hips into Mike and moved to grasp his arse, pulling it closer as well. “God... Mike, babe… “ Hank could barely get words out for the sensations that he was feeling – Mike’s strong, callused hand stroking their cocks, feeling them rub against each other.   
________________________________________  
Mike couldn’t help but to tease his lover a little. By choice, he rarely took charge like this, and he was enjoying himself. He loved hearing Hank moan from his actions, to know that he was the one causing this person he loved that pleasure. 

It increased his own arousal until he could hold on no longer. Hank moaned his name and his hips bucked up against Mike’s and it sent Mike over the edge. The muscles in his shoulders bunched as he used his arms to hold his body up to gain leverage to thrust against his lover. Hank’s hand replaced his on their cocks, and they came to climax. He sank down onto Hank, nuzzling into his shoulder, feeling Hank’s arms go around him. 

“Michael, you gotta do that more often, pal.”

Mike smiled and chuckled. “Maybe,” he said drowsily. “But then I’d miss out on havin’ you and Georgie together – and on what I like best.”

Hank groaned. “Mike, babe, I’m getting’ older. You’ve worn me out, and with the best will in the world I couldn’t oblige ya.”

Mike laughed out loud. “That’s good, because I’m pretty much done as well. And I hadn’t intended anything to happen in the first place. Just… I was worried and you’re alive. You always seem so invincible. Untouchable and well, you know. I had to feel you alive.”

“Ya certainly did that.” He turned his head slightly and kissed the other man. “Mike, you know I love you, don’t you? Not the same way I love Georgie, but I do love you. And desire you. I may not say it often enough…”

Mike interrupted. “I know, Hank. You might not say it, but I can see it every day. But it’s good to get confirmation. Georgie and I worry sometimes.”

“Mike – don’t ever worry. Georgie either. I made my own decision, but it did take me a little while to get accustomed to it all. But, babe – and you too Georgie – I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t happy and still very much in love with you both.”

“How did you know I was here?” Georgie moved closer and sat on the broad arm of the chair. Hank took her hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. His eyes were warm as he looked at his wife. 

“Sweetheart – I always know when you or Mike come into a room. No idea how, but I know.” He shifted slightly and winced. Mike immediately stood.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting,” he said, at the same time Georgie said, “You’re meant to be resting and taking it easy!”

She rested her eyes on them both – taking in their nakedness and the evidence of their loving. 

“I was resting, sweetheart. Mike did all the hard work!” Mike blushed a deep red at Hank’s words. “And yeah – I am hurtin’, but it’s not Mike’s fault. I think I need another dose of painkillers.”

Georgie grinned at Mike. “Go Mikey,’ she said eliciting a chuckle from Hank and a groan from Mike, who also hurriedly found his shorts and pulled them on.

“Well, don’t think you have to get dressed for us,” Georgie quipped, her eyes alight with mischief and laughter. “I was actually coming to check on you. I’ve finished for today except for paperwork, and I can do that here. I’ve made some chicken salad up, so I thought that we could do sandwiches for lunch.”

“Sounds good,” Mike managed to get out. “Can I help?”

“You can help by getting yourself and Hank cleaned up and taking the iced water and glasses to our bedroom. I think Hank needs to be resting in bed. Or at least on it. Especially since those painkillers tend to knock you out.” She grabbed Hank’s hand again as he started to protest. 

“You know they do, dear. Our bedroom is cool, and I can work there as well as I can anywhere. Mike’s not the only one who’s been worried and frightened. I’ve only known you in positions that, as a rule, don’t get hurt. So, when I get the call, I really do start to panic, Hank.”

He stood up stiffly – right at the moment he wasn’t even going to try and bend down to get his shorts, much less put them on. But he did draw Georgie to him, even if he did hold her to his uninjured side. They both felt rather than saw Mike come to her other side. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I can’t promise you I won’t get hurt – especially if Kelly decides to tap dance all over me again! – but I do promise not to deliberately put myself into danger. I didn’t deliberately put myself in danger this time. The fire was out. We were doing salvage. Nobody expected that staircase to collapse – it was just bad luck that I happened to be the one walking under it when it did.” Hank kissed her. 

Georgie held him tight, and then turned and did the same to Mike. “Just be careful,” she said to them both. ”I am going to be really pissed off if either of you do something stupid and get hurt!”

Hank just smiled and kissed her deeply again. They would have lunch, and he would rest as his wife wanted. But then... then he had every intention of showing her just how much he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> To my two friends who like them a bit of Mike and Hank.


End file.
